YutoYamaChii Family
by pyro-icy
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Hey! Say! Jump Pairing, YutoYama. Nakajima Yuto. Yamada Ryosuke. dan Chinen Yuri sebagai anak mereka.


Mini fanfiction of Hey! Say! JUMP

YutoYama pairing with kiddo Chii

disclaimer: All the character belongs to Johnny Entertainment and themselves

story © pyro-icy

..

...

..

...

..

Ryosuke selalu menikmati saat-saat dia berperan sebagai 'ibu'. Terkadang sangat melelahkan memang, terutama saat Yuri sedang bertingkah, dia bisa menjadi sangat aktif, tidak bisa diam dan sulit diatur. Tapi Ryo tidak akan mengeluh untuk hal tersebut. Karena baginya Yuri adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya dan Yuto.

Tidak mudah bagi pasangan sesama jenis untuk hidup dengan normal, tapi semenjak Yuri hadir dalam hidup mereka, mereka benar-benar merasa terikat sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh. Yuri membawa kebahagiaan terbesar bagi kehidupan mereka.

Untuk itulah Ryo akan selalu menikmati perannya dalam membesarkan Yuri. Saat Yuri dewasa nanti, mungkin anak itu tidak lagi akan membutuhkannya ataupun Yuto, jadi selagi masih ada waktu, dia ingin melimpahi Yuri dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar.

Ryo menatap sayang wajah bocah 6 tahun yang sedang tertidur itu. Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya.

Lihat betapa polos dan tak berdosanya ia saat ini, wajahnya bagaikan seorang malaikat kecil.

Tidak ada yang akan menyangka hal apa yang bisa diperbuat si malaikat kecil. Kelincahannya terkadang bisa menciptakan kekacauan. Dia yang selalu tertawa dan terlihat lucu itu selalu bisa mengecoh seseorang.

Namun entah bagaimana, kenakalannnya itu justru selalu berhasil menarik orang lain untuk memberinya kasih sayang. Siapa orang yang akan menolak untuk memanjakan Yuri kecil? mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi kesal, apalagi marah.

Toh kalaupun mereka memiliki keberanian untuk menjadi kesal, pun marah pada Yuri, baik Ryo sendiri ataupun Yuto pasti akan segera bertindak.

Jika Ryo adalah tipe 'ibu' yang selalu memanjakan, maka Yuto adalah tipe 'ayah' yang selalu melindungi dan menjaga. Baik Ryo ataupun Yuri, Yuto tidak akan membiarkan keduanya terluka sedikitpun.

Ada satu kejadian saat Yuri berusia 4 tahun dimana ia bermain-main di ruangan kerja Yuto. Yuto adalah seorang musikus, drummer, penulis lagu dan produser musik. Di dalam ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara terdapat studio mini dan beberapa alat musik. Tapi yang menjadi kesayangannya adalah satu set drum yang dia beli dengan gaji pertamanya dulu.

Yuto sering mengajak Yuri masuk kesana setiap sore sepulang kerja. Ia akan meletakkan Yuri di pangkuannya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangan kecil Yuri dan mengajarinya bermain drum. Yuri terlihat sangat senang saat sedang menikmati waktu bersama dengan ayahnya seperti itu.

Suatu hari Yuto pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya, dan Yuri terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain drum. Dia terus-terusan cemberut dan bergumam "Tou-chan payah. Pulang terlambat". Ryo tersenyum mendengar itu, "Yu-chan bermain dengan Ma-chan saja ya?"

Bibir Yuri terlihat lebih cemberut dari sebelumnya, kali ini dia melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada, "Tidak mau."

Ryo tertawa, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu Yu-chan harus lebih sabar menunggu ya?"

"Mmm" Yuri mengangguk, tapi masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Tapi saat Ryo sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan tidak memperhatikan, Yuri yang sedang kesal karena lama menunggu ayahnya menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja.

Ryo tidak tau bagaimana kejadiannya, tiba-tiba saja selang beberapa menit kemudian Yuri kembali masuk dapur sambil menangis keras, dan di keningnya terdapat luka berdarah.

"Yuri, apa yang terjadi!?" tanyanya panik seraya menghampiri si kecil.

Tangan kecil Yuri langsung melingkari lehernya, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ma-chan maaf, Yu-chan nakal," ujarnya di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Ada apa? Kau kesakitan?" tanyanya sembari mengelus-elus kepala Yuri, "Tidak apa-apa, Ma-chan akan mengobati lukamu, oke?"

Yuri menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Yu-chan takut Tou-chan marah".

"Memangnya apa yang Yu-chan lakukan sampai Tou-chan akan marah?"

"Yu-chan nakal. Yu-chan merusak drum Tou-chan. Hikss."

Ryo tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengelus kepala Yuri, "Tidak apa-apa, Ma-chan akan membantu Yu-chan untuk minta maaf pada Tou-chan nanti. Mungkin Tou-chan akan marah karena Yu-chan nakal dan merusak drumnya, tapi Ma-chan yakin Tou-chan tidak akan memukulmu, lagipula ada Ma-chan yang akan melindungimu."

Isakan Yuri sedikit mereda, dia mendongak dan memandang wajah Ryo, "Ma-chan akan menemani Yu-chan minta maaf?"

"Mmm. Tapi sekarang kita akan merawat lukamu lebih dulu. Lalu Yu-chan akan membantu Ma-chan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tou-chan. Oke?"

Yuri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Yuto pulang setengah jam kemudian. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat luka di dahi Yuri.

"Ada apa? Apa Yuri terjatuh?" tanyanya khawatir.

Yuri menggeleng, lalu ia menundukkan kepala, takut menatap sang ayah.

"Ayo aku tunjukkan," Ryo membawa mereka ke arah ruang kerja. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia memutar knob pintu dan membukanya.

Yuto terkejut melihat keadaan ruang kerjanya yang terlihat lebih mirip seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa ini!?" serunya.

"Err, Yuto-kun sebenarnya Yuri tidak sengaja melakukannya. Karena merasa kesepian kau pulang terlambat, dia pikir dia boleh bermain-main sendirian di ruang kerja. Saat aku sedang memasak, dia masuk kesini. Dia naik keatas kursi, bermaksud ingin memukul-mukul drum seperti yang selama ini kau ajarkan, tapi saat itu kursinya hilang keseimbangan, jadi Yuri terjatuh dan detik berikutnya saat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata drum dan beberapa gitarmu telah rusak."

Ryo menatap ke arah Yuto meminta pengertian, berharap dia tidak akan murka pada Yuri karena sudah membuat drum kesayangannya rusak dan ruang kerjanya terlihat bagaikan kapal pecah.

"Yuri," panggilnya singkat.

Yuri terlihat ketakutan dan masih menunduk. "Tou-chan maaf," lirihnya.

"Kemarilah," perintah Yuto. Tapi Yuri sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yuto... aku mohon," Ryo khawatir Yuto tidak akan bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Yuto menatap Ryo, seolah-olah mengatakan, "Jangan ikut campur. Ini urusan ayah-anak". Ini benar-benar membuat Ryo takut, apalagi saat dia melihat tubuh kecil Yuri bergetar.

"Yuri, kau mendengar Tou-chan kan? kemarilah."

Dengan takut-takut, Yuri mendekat. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. "Maaf," lirihnya lagi.

Yuto merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkannya dengan Yuri. Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian dia dongakkan wajah Yuri yang tertunduk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada luka lain selain di keningmu?" tanyanya cemas. "Kalau kau merasa sakit, Tou-chan akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Ryo bernapas lega saat mengetahui bahwa rasa khawatir dan over-protective Yuto ternyata lebih besar dari amarahnya.

Yuri menggeleng cepat. "Tou-chan tidak marah pada Yu-chan?" tanyanya.

"Anak nakal, dibandingkan mencemaskan drum yang sudah rusak, tentu saja Tou-chan akan lebih mencemaskanmu yang terjatuh," ujarnya sembari membawa Yuri ke pelukannya.

Mendengar itu tangis Yuri justru pecah. "Tapi Yu-chan nakal. Maaf," ujarnya tersedu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tou-chan memaafkanmu asal Yu-chan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apa Yu-chan mau berjanji pada Tou-chan?"

Yuri mengangguk cepat. "Iya."

"Yu-chan tidak akan lagi masuk ke ruang kerja Tou-chan tanpa didampingi Tou-chan atau Ma-chan?"

Lagi, Yuri mengangguk. "Yu-chan berjanji."

Yuto mengangkat dan mengendong Yuri dalam dekapannya. "Kalau begitu sekarang berjanji pada Tou-chan, Yu-chan akan memberikan jatah susu strawberry Yu-chan malam ini pada Tou-chan."

"Ugh, tidak mau. Itu susu strawberry favorit Yu-chan. Yu-chan tidak mauuu," katanya manja.

Yuri melihat wajah Yuto yang sedang pura-pura sedih karena gagal mendapatkan susu strawberry Yuri. Lalu kedua tangan kecil Yuri membingkai wajah Yuto. "Jangan sedih Tou-chan. Yu-chan tidak akan memberikannya pada Tou-chan, tapi Yu-chan akan membaginya kok. Kita minum sama-sama saja ya?"

Yuto dan Ryo sama-sama tertawa mendengar kepolosan Yuri kecil mereka. "Manis sekali," Yuto tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi Yuri.

"Ayo Ma-chan kita makan. Aku tidak sabar untuk minum susu strawberry setelah ini," Yuto melihat ke arah Ryo yang ada di belakangnya.

Ryo tersenyum dan menghampiri suami dan anaknya, dia ikut mencium pipi Yuri, kemudian meraih lengan Yuto dan menariknya, "Baiklah, ayo."


End file.
